


WIP

by Sagacious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Derek Hale, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagacious/pseuds/Sagacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret. Derek wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of writing this, my second-ever fic. Will try to finish soon but only write when I feel like it so the parts where I break off may seem pretty out-of-the-blue. Sorry!!

“What is it that you’re not telling me?” Derek rumbled into the back of Stiles’ neck. His calloused hands slipped up the pale plane of Stiles’ chest to pluck roughly at his nipples. “Hmm?” He gave a particularly harsh pinch, causing Stiles to gasp and jolt forward, seeking more of that pleasure-pain.

“It’s nothing,” Stiles panted out. He didn’t stutter, and Derek would have believed it if not for the skip in his heartbeat, and the ruddy blush sneaking up his cheeks.

“Liar,” Derek growled, thrusting his hard dick into the groove of Stiles’ ass.

Perverse as it was, being under the sheets with Stiles’ in the boy’s childhood bedroom never failed to rile Derek up, to stiffen his cock. The clash between the innocent baby blue of Stiles’ bedcovers and his ass, raised up high, presenting, was so jarring, so dirty and wrong - despoiled innocence.

“Want to fuck you?” Derek asked the boy, grinding harder against him, still rolling his pink nipples between his fingers.

“Yes goddammit! The raging hard boner didn’t clue you in?” Stiles sassed.

“Well too bad. You aren’t getting it until you tell me,” Derek said as he removed his hands from Stiles’ body, rolling away.

Stiles turned his head towards him and gaped for a moment.

“Seriously?” he demanded.

“Yep.”

A long silence ensued, broken finally when Stiles said, in a much quieter voice, “I- I can’t.”

Derek could sense the embarrassment rolling off the younger man and he scooted closer towards him, turning him so that they faced one another.

“Tell me,” he whispered.

“No,” Stiles immediately responded, eyes averted.

“Look at me,” Derek said. Stiles resisted for a moment, then finally complied. “Whatever it is, and I mean whatever – I won’t judge you. Just – tell me,” he breathed.

Stiles looked down, and was silent for a while, his breath fanning into the hollow of Derek’s neck. He reddened further, and then bit his lips and mumbled, “Iwannabeyourslut.”

“What?” Derek asked. He had heard clearly, but wanted the boy to say it again. The words stoked a fire in Derek’s gut, made him want to knot, to breed. 

“I want,” Stiles said loudly, then lowered his voice, “to be, you know, your slutty. Slutty for you. Your dick.”

“How?” Derek’s breath was coming faster now; it was difficult for him to resist mounting Stiles then and there, to stop himself from fucking into the wet tight heat of Stiles’ hole.

“I – I dunno. To…to call me one I guess.” He groaned when Derek shifted both of them, spooning Stiles and rubbing his cock against Stiles’ hole, only the thin layer of their underwear between them.

“And?”

“Well,” Stiles panted, “to treat me like I can’t get enough of it, like I wanna have your cum on me all the time you know?”

Derek snorted, “And how is that any different from now?”

“Fuck you, you know what I mean,” Stiles said. “Not just want it, but hungry for it. Like I’d let you fuck me anywhere you wanted to, anytime you wanted it, and you wouldn't even have to touch my cock, and you’d treat me like –“ Here he paused.

“A slut?” Derek asked.

“No. Well yes, that too but…” his voice shifted into a whisper, barely audible to human ears but Derek could clearly pick out the syllables. “A – a girl. Your girl. Not that I don’t respect women and think they’re awesome – I mean, Lydia, but you know, it’s a fantasy and…I wanna be your girl. Wet for you. Your bitch.”

“My bitch?” Derek growled, pleased. He had never imagined, never let himself hope that Stiles would appeal to his wolf so much. “You wanna let me into your tight little bitch hole, breed you, knock you up?” His voice deepened. “Or is it not a hole at all, is a pussy instead, wet and ready for me?”

“P- pussy,” Stiles gasped, humping his ass against Derek’s length.

“Whose pussy?” Derek rasped.

“Yours”

“My pussy?”

“Yes goddammit. Your pussy! Now fuck me!”

Derek flipped Stiles onto his back, straddling his hips. “Now baby, ask nicely. I know your slutty little pussy is hungry for a fuck but you gotta remember your place, hmm?”

Stiles moaned. “Please, Derek, fuck me. Fuck my cunt.”

Derek shifted further down towards Stiles’ legs, and reached to tug down the boy’s boxers until they rested just below his plump balls.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you,” he said as he watched a dribble of precome roll down Stiles’ shaft. “I’m gonna fill you up, get your cunt nice and hot with my cum.” He moved off Stiles, turning him onto his belly and yanking his boxers off all the way. Stiles immediately spread his legs and raised his ass.

Derek laughed harshly and slapped it. “Slut,” he spat. “Did I tell you to spread your pussy for me?” 

Stiles moaned, shaking his head minutely.

“So why are you waving it at me? You just can’t get enough cock in your bitch hole, can you, slut?”

Stiles shook his head again.

“Say it,” Derek barked.

“I want it,” Stiles breathed. “I can’t – can’t ever get enough of it.”

Derek massaged Stiles' ass with his palms, grazing his hole with his thumbs.

"Slut."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty continuation of the first part

Derek groaned at the sight of Stiles’ pink hole, which fluttered beneath his touch. He leaned into it, breathing in the scent of boy-musk and light sweat, pressing an obscene kiss on it. Stiles jolted at the feel of stubble against his sensitive hole. Derek’s tongue pressed into the muscle, dipping it once, twice, swirling around until Stiles was dizzy with it. Finally, he leaned back, moving slightly off Stiles to grab the lube from the nightstand. Tossing it to Stiles, he moved back between the boy’s knees, which had relaxed for a moment, and grabbed them, pressing them up and outwards until Stiles’ hole – his pussy – was on display once more.

“If you want my cock,” Derek rumbled darkly, “you’re gonna have to show me.”

“How?” Stiles asked. That little shit, Derek thought fondly – he clearly knew how, judging by the small twinkle in his eye; he just wanted Derek to say it.

Derek leaned close to Stiles’ ear, whispering heatedly, “You’re gonna fingerfuck your tight little boypussy for me, get it nice and wet so I can slide my dick into it, just the way you like it.

Moaning, Stiles fumbled at the bottle of lube, sloppily pouring some onto his hands and reaching for his hole.

“That’s right, tease it for me,” Derek purred as he watched Stiles’ fingers circle his rim. “Gonna fuck your pussy so good, get my come dripping out of you.” His breath quickened as Stiles pressed one finger into his hole. “Not even gonna wipe it up, so that after, everyone can know that you're a slutty little bitch who likes to be plugged up with cock.”

“Ohgod” Stiles moaned, his color rising and his head thrown back. Derek grinned when he saw that the boy was up to three fingers now.

“Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Hmm?”

Stiles didn’t respond, only moaning louder.

“I asked you a question,” Derek growled, slapping Stiles’ ass with a calloused hand.

“Ungh…yes!” Stiles hissed.

Grinning viciously, Derek continued, “Maybe that would even join in, hmm? Help fill your hungry cunt up.”

Stiles was breathing harshly now, his thighs twitching even as Derek held them up, his hole pulsing to Derek’s words.

“Fuck – I need –“ he moaned, cutting himself off.

“You need what?” Derek demanded. “Show me.”

In response, Stiles thrust both his hands between his legs, hooking his middle fingers against the rim of his hole and pulling outwards, stretching his hole to display it.

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he removed his right hand from Stiles’ thigh, sticking two of his own fingers into Stiles’ loosened hole. It was so slick that they slid right in, meeting no resistance. After a moment of feeling that tight, perfect heat, Derek knew he could wait no longer. His fingers trembled as he tore off his boxers. Stiles watched his cock greedily; he pulled his thighs back with his hands again, impatient to be filled.

Derek tapped his dick against Stiles’ hole with one hand, enjoying the dirty wet slapping sound. Then, without warning, he leaned forward and pressed himself into Stiles.

The boy let out a slutty high-pitched moan, hands finding their way to Derek’s back.

“That’s right, moan for it,” Derek gritted, humping the boy in quick jabs. “Your pussy’s so perfect around my dick, it was like you were made for this. Made to be my bitch.”

This caused Stiles to gasp sharply, whining out, “Yes, yes – your bitch,” on his exhale.

Growling, Derek began to thrust in more forcefully. “And your tight little boycunt is mine. Mine to do whatever I like with. Mine to knot, mine to breed. Mine to knock up.”

“Yesyesyes” Stiles moaned, his hands reaching towards his nipples to twist them sharply.

“God –“ Derek moaned. “You’re such a pretty little bitch. Got a tight wet cunt, such cute little titties.” He could feel his knot starting to expand. It caught on Stiles’ prostate as it did so, and the boy thrashed against the sheets, coming all over himself without even being touched. The sight pushed Derek over the edge, and he popped his knot into the boy’s hole a final time.

They lay together for a while, hearts pounding and breaths still a little too fast for comfort. At last, Derek’s knot came down enough so that he could pull out. He tugged back gently, tugging past Stiles’ wrecked rim; immediately, cum began to drip out. At once, Derek scooped it up with his fingers and pressed it back in. He reached one arm out to snag a pillow, and with the other, lifted Stiles’ hips in order to settle the boy on it.

“Wha – “ Stiles asked blearily, brow furrowed.

Derek smirked. “So that it takes.”


End file.
